Fairy Tail Academy
by StellarHeaven
Summary: Summary: Lucy was never the popular girl in school, she's the so called 'Nerd' at school. While Natsu, If you're thinking that his the most popular guy in school then you're wrong. Natsu is the so called 'Loser' of the school. What happens when they meet after a hard experience of being bullied at school. Will a new friendship form?...or maybe romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please be nice and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Summary**: Lucy was never the popular girl in school, she's the so called 'Nerd' at school. While Natsu, If you're thinking that his the most popular guy in school then you're wrong. Natsu is the so called 'Loser' of the school. What happens when they meet after a hard experience of being bullied at school. Will a new friendship form?...or maybe romance?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**  
My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm currently studying at Fairy Tail Academy. At school, I'm the so called 'nerd', I guess it's because of my big glasses and the clothes I wear. I also like reading and I'm the top student at school.

I think my life would have been better if I wasn't bullied at school. So because of my appearance I'm being bullied at school and my number one fan for enjoying my misery is Lisanna Strauss. She's really beautiful but her personality sucks, that's why I try my best to avoid seeing her as much as possible like now

So I was on my way to class, I really tried to avoid her but I guess luck is really not on my side. I accidentally bump into someone and that someone is Lisanna.

Seriously! of all the people it had to be her

"S-sorry!" I said, my heart is beating really fast now, maybe I should just run. okay I'll just walk away and NOW! When I was already walking away she grab my arm really hard.

"Where do you think your going, you stupid blonde? you just bump into me and you think you could just walk away?" Lisanna said glaring at me. I guess it was a bad idea to just walk away, I think I've made it worse!

I gulp just when it couldn't get any worse her underlings came to her rescue, like I was the one bullying her.

* * *

So after the torture I experience, I'm now in the school rooftop crying my heart out. It really hurts, I got my haired pulled, pushed around and get clawed, no one even bothered to help. My life sucks, I'm already skipping my class and my wounds really hurt but I really don't want to go anywhere.  
*Sigh* I wish something nice happens to me because I don't think I could take another round of bullying today. I started to feel much better as I watch the scenery from the rooftop, it feels really peaceful and I didn't realize I started singing

* * *

**Natsu POV**  
I was having the worst day of my life, I am currently being chase by the captain of the football team. Stupid..stupid.. Why did I even do THAT in th first place!  
So after running around the school I decided to hide in the rooftop, I just hope I he doesn't find me there or else I'll be dead.

When I reached the rooftop I close the door and sit againt the door, I was panting really hard it's almost hard to breathe. I didn't realize someone was singing, it was really beautiful, I wonder who is it...

* * *

**So, how was it? sorry if its really short but I'll try to make it longer for the next chapter**

**Also, I want to apologize for any grammar errors, I hope you still enjoyed it**

******Next Chapter will be Natsu's POV on what happened to him**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I saw a blonde girl sitting down, while singing. Her voice is really angelic. I came closer to her, I made sure to be quiet so I won't freak her out. When I came closer she didn't even notice me, her eyes were close and she look so relax while singing, like she didn't have anything to worry about.

She was wearing glasses but I could see that behind those glasses she actually look nice then her clothes is a loose plain shirt tucked in her long skirt... Maybe if she would fix herself she'd probably look nice... Okay nice is probably an understatement she'll probably look gorgeous.

What I'm I even thinking?! I sound like a creep.

I decided to sit beside her, not too close so I don't interrupt her. If you're thinking how creepy I am, well I don't really care!

_...Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
Yuuki wo dashite  
Hazukashigaranaide  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
Utau yo itsumademo  
Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

She stop singing then as stupid as I am, I suddenly exclaimed "Wow! You were amazing!" I said while grinning at her. The look on her face was priceless, it was really funny. Well actually she looks kinda scared mixed with shock, do I look that bad that she looks scared?

But the next thing she did was not I was hoping for or even expecting, she screamed. I guess I shouldn't be surprise at all, finding a stranger beside you, I think it would be a normal reaction.

I didn't know what to do, if they heard her, the football team might find me and kill me. I place my hands on her mouth, she started to panic more.

"Please please don't scream if they found out I'm here, I'm dead" I begged. She nod slowly and slowly I remove my hands from her mouth. I sigh in relief, then looked at her. She was just staring at me and she kinda looks red I wonder why

**Lucy's POV**

I started to blush after what happened. I didn't know what to do or say, I'm not really good with talking to anyone and also HE HEARD ME SING! I didn't expect anyone to come at the rooftop, all the more a boy.

He had a pink hair, which I think its weird. His hair was combed down so his hair reached just above his eyes. For his clothes he was just wearing a plain shirt, jeans, sneakers and another weird thing about him was that he was wearing a scarf. I didn't realize that I was just staring at him.

He was looking at me curiously, which cause me to blush harder so I avoided his gaze. I can't believe I just stared at him like that. Its actually my first time to be alone with a boy let alone talk to one. Though I really hope to we could be friends, I don't know why, I guess its been really long since I had a friend to talk to. I just hope I get the confidence I need to talk to him like a normal person.*sigh*

**Natsu's POV**

This girl is so weird, she didn't even bother to get mad or even ask me questions like a normal person would do. Though I don't think I'm the right person to be telling someone about being normal.

"Uh... Hi... Sorry about earlier. By the way my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" I said offering her my hand.

She hesitated at first but then shakes my hand

"H-hi my n-name is L-lucy Heartfilia" she said stuttering, like she was scared of me or something.

"Hey, no need to be scarred I don't bite, I'm really sorry about earlier" she just nod while looking down.

*Sigh* I guess I really scarred the crap out of her. We just sit there quietly, when I notice fresh wounds in her arms. I didn't even realize she had a scratch in her face.

"Hey what happened to you? Why are you full of scratches and bruise?!" She just flinched and said nothing. *sigh* I reached down to my pocket to get my handkerchief then gave it to her.

"If you don't want to answer you should at least clean your wounds"  
"Thanks" she muttered I could see there was a slight smile forming in her lips. I just smiled at her and then everything fell into silence.

"Uhm... Can I ask you something?" She suddenly said. I got really shocked that she started the conversation and she wasn't even stuttering.  
"Sure, what is it"

"What happened to you? You said earlier if they heard me they'll kill you" she said with a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I-if you don't want to answer, you don't have to"

"Okay, i'll tell you about my wonderful mission"

"Mission?"

"Yeah, I made missions for me to survive this hellish school"

She looked at me with confused face , I guess that didn't make any sense.  
"Anyway I'll tell you about it, so it started..."

* * *

**A/N: I know I told you that this chapter was supposed to be about what happened to Natsu, but I thought it would be better if I wrote about there meeting first.  
I'm really sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! sorry for the long wait, so here's the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu started telling me what happened to him before we met.

"It's been months now since I became the target of the football team, most particularly Laxus their captain. I'm a new student here so I'm not really close to anyone. So anyway just last week, the football team dunked my face in the toilet and..."

"What!" I suddenly shouted without thinking, I can't believe they really do that. Then I realize Natsu was looking at me his face was mixed of amused and confusion.  
"Sorry about that, please continue" I said blushing for my sudden outburst.

Natsu chuckled and said "Its fine I just... I didn't expect you to be so loud, I guess you really are weird..." and he started laughing  
I was blushing AGAIN, I wasn't that offended because he didn't said it in a mean way more like a joke kind of way, but still... If I could die of embarrassment I would be dead right this instance.

"You know you should really talk more" Natsu said grinning

If I don't stop blushing, I would really pass-out so I said "Can you please just continue" I muttered

He chuckled and continue with his story "Oh! Right so where was I uhm... Ah! So after the toilet thing I went home, that's when I had enough of their bullying. My roommate/friend/enemy helped me to think of a way for me to survive school that's when we came up of those mission." Finishing his story.  
I looked at him waiting for him to add more to the story, but nothing came.

"That's it?"

"Yeah?"

"But you didn't even mentioned what you did to the football team?!"

"Oh right hahaha... Well I place this very hot rock in their chair and they sat on it. Everyone laughed at them that's when they got pissed off" he said laughing.

Natsu noticed my non responding to his story, so he looked at me still waiting for me to respond.

"That's it?!"

"Yeah pretty much"

"How stupid is the football team to actually fall for that?"

He looked really amused to my sudden outburst then suddenly realize something

"Hey! Are you saying my idea is stupid"

Oh I didn't realize that, but really it is how could someone fall for that kind of childish trick. Though I think I went out of line.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"Its fine, you really should loosen up you're to serious" Natsu said smiling

I smiled in return, his right I guess this how it feels to have a friend...wait I wonder if he consider me as a friend, can a friend be one-sided? I'm quite sure not. Should O ask him? Or just wait for him to ask me to be his friend? Or should I just leave it at us being acquainted? I had so many questions in mind O didn't realize he was talking to me.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy!"

"Wha-what?"

"I've been talking to you, you weren't even listening" he said pouting, which I think is really cute he looks like a kid.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said tell me about you, I already had my turn, your next tell me what happened to you?"

I don't really want to talk about it but I guess its fine since he did told me what happened to him.

"You know the captain of the cheering squad?"

"Ahh is that the white haired chick? I always see her with Laxus"

"Yeah that 'chick', her name is Lisanna. Well just like you I became her target, I was trying to avoid her today but clearly didn't work"

"Wow I guess we have a lot in common"

"Yeah, I think it sucks. I can't enjoy high school like normal people do because when I try, she's always their to ruin it" I said I didn't realize tears were already falling.  
Natsu place her hand on my back trying to calm me down.

"Hey, its alright at least now you wouldn't be alone, you now have me. Friend always help each other, right?"

I was shocked to hear what he said, did he just called me his friend? I was just staring at him, and I guess he realized that I looked confused about what he just said.  
"Oh! Right I forgot to ask you something" he suddenly exclaimed

"What is it?" By now my tears have stopped falling and I started wiping my face. I looked at Natsu waiting for his question, he looked really serious.

"Will you be my nerd friend?" He said grinning. I wasn't expecting that kind of question, he could have just asked me normally, why does he have to say 'nerd'. But I didn't feel a bit offended, I actually felt happy.

I giggled and answered him "Yeah, of course, but Natsu.."

"What?"

"Can you be my loser friend in return"

We both started laughing then he answer "Sure why not I'll be glad to be your 'loser' friend"

We just laugh and talk more about random things. It's really great to have a friend, I all my thoughts about what happened this morning was all gone.

"So Natsu, just exactly how did you became a loser? I've been spending some time with you now, but you don't really struck me as a loser kind of person"

"Wow, I'm flattered that you didn't think of me as a loser. Sorry though you, I can't really say the same to you" he said smirking

I smacked his arms playfully and pout "You don't have to rub it in my face." Then we both laugh, I can't believe I became so comfortable with him in such a short time. I guess this is what it feels when you have a friend, I'm not afraid or nervous to tell him what I feel.

"So anyway about your question on how I was branded as the loser was also because of the Laxus"

"Why? Does he really hate you that much?"

"Well I wouldn't really call it hate, I Just think he enjoys it or something. So anyways it actually started during the first day of school. It was my first day and everything was going well but then during lunch I accidentally trip spilled all my lunch at Laxus. Well he beat me up that day and he declared me as a loser by humiliating me in front of my classes. Worst of all he also spread that I was gay, saying that is the reason why I dyed my hair pink."

"Why did you dyed your hair pink?"

"It's not pink it's SALMON! And I didn't dyed my hair it natural"

"Really?!"

"Yeah really" he answered quite annoyed, he looks kind of pissed too.

I giggled and said "oh don't worry Natsu, I don't mind having a gay friend"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"I'm just joking Natsu, jeez loosen up a little" I said smirking

"Hey! That's my line"

After that we both laugh we didn't realize we missed so many classes today, just this time I don't want to think about it.  
We left the school building a bit late so we won't get caught by anyone.

Natsu decided to walk me home since he said he live close by.

* * *

"Hey Lucy, I just remember something"

"What is it?"

"I heard that Fairy Tail will held a contest, a few months from now."

"What kind of contest?"

I wonder where this conversation is going, does he want to join the contest?

"It's a singing contest, are you going to join?"

"No" I answer immediately without having a second thought.

"Why? You were really good, I think you have a chance of even winning the contest!"

*sigh* "Honestly, I don't think I could sing in front of anyone. And I'd rather stay away from attracting to many attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm someone who is in the bottom of the food chain. I can't just climb up to the top. Joining that contest may imply, me wanting to climb up"

"Why are you talking about food are you hungry?"

I laughed at him "But kidding aside, Lucy you shouldn't let other people stop you. You'd be wasting such a great talent if you do"

"But I don't think I could do it"

I know Natsu's right but it's not that easy. I really don't think I have the confidence to do it. We were silent for awhile when...

"I know!"

"What?"

"We can both do the mission I talk to you about!" He exclaimed excitedly

He puts his hand on my shoulder and added "You can just add what you want in my list and we'll help each other out to accomplish it"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah it would be fun!"

I smiled and nodded. We reached my apartment and said our goodbyes. I guess this school year would be different. So many things happened in just one day, maybe this tim, things will go for the better for me.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? It's my first long chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy lately. I'm really really sorry T_T**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I already left Lucy's apartment, and now I'm on my way back home. Actually I didn't live close by, I live quite opposite her street. But I didn't want her to walk alone and I have a feeling that if I told her that, she'd insist that I go home.

I really like Lucy...but not that kind of like. I like her as a friend...yeah that's right...friend.

"Oi! Flamebrain!" Only one person calls me that, Gray

"Oh, Stripper, its just you" I said nonchalantly,

"What are you doing in this street? Did you get lost or something" Gray said with a smirk on her face

"Yeah right like I'll get lost like you do. I just walked a friend home" I said, not really in the mood to fight with him. Really what's wrong with me? For some reason I really miss Lucy's company, Why?

My thoughts were interrupted by my frienemy.

" Since when did you had any friends?"

"Its friend not friends, and since today"

"Why, was he so desperate to have a friend that he picked you as a friend" he said laughing. Seriously I wanted to punched his face, his really pissing me off right now. He continued laughing his ass off

"You better shut up stripper, you might find my fist in your face" I growled, I didn't realize it.

"Hey calm down, you don't really get mad at something like this, you're being so protective" he said raising his brow with a questioning look. Actually his right, what the hell is wrong with me?!

" don't tell me you like him, are you gay?! If you are I don't think I could stay as your roommate anymore"

" I'm not gay! And why do you assume that my friend is a guy"

"Wait, it's a girl?!"

"Obviously if its not a guy what else could it be"

"I really didn't think you'll actually going to have a friend, all the more a girl. So how did you guys meet?"

I told him what happened today at school and how we became friends. By the time I was finish talking we already reach our apartment. My parents are living abroad for work purposes while gray's parents, well actually just her mom, works outside of magnolia.

"You actually ask her to join you in your so called 'mission'?" He was laughing so hard

"Yeah, what's your problem anyway? I don't really mind her joining"

" Sure you don't but what about her?"

" She already said yes, can you get to the point already I'm hungry" I said getting irritated I don't really know where this conversation is going.

*sigh* "Natsu, do you even have an actual list of 'mission'?"

"Er... Yeah? Its in my mind?"

"What kind of answer is that!, I bet the things in your mind are just another one of your idiotic prank"

"Hey -"

" I'm just saying what do you plan on doing if she actually presented you a proper list?"

His right I didn't even have a list and Lucy might actually expect something. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to think of something by tonight.

" I'm hungry let's just eat first, I'll just think of it later"

"Yeah good luck with that"

* * *

I'm already on my way to school right now. As for last night, I wasn't able to right anything that's actually useful. *sigh*

"Natsu!"

"L-lucy"

I saw Lucy running towards me. What should I tell her about the mission?!

"Hi Natsu" she greeted with a bright smile on her face. I grinned in return, I can't help it she look so happy.

Then she looked at me with a curious expression, her head is slightly tilted, she looks so cute. She's still staring at me, it kind of start to creep me out.

"W-what?"

"Nothing" she said and started walking again While I followed her. I wonder what's wrong with her?

" So Natsu..." Is she going to ask me about the mission?! Please don't, please don't, please don't!...

"What were you doing in that side of the street?"

Huh? What she talking about?...shit I forgot about telling her I live in the same street as her.

"Uhm... I-i was visiting my friend" i sounded kind of nervous I just hope she doesn't caught up to me.

"Who's your friend?"

"Gray" now I sounded confident

"Why would you visit him so early in the morning?" She ask raising her eyebrow at me. Seriously why is she asking so much question?!

" Uhm... I was just went to say hi"

" you woke up early in the morning just to say hi?" I just realize how stupid that sounded

"Y-yeah"

"You lied that you live in the same street as me didn't you" the way she had said it didn't sound like a question.

"How can you even be sure that I'm lying?" I argued, well I know I am but of course I wouldn't admit it.

"It's so obvious, I guess I found out a new thing about you today. You suck at lying" she said smiling

*sigh* " Sorry I didn't mean to lie..."

"Hey you shouldn't be sorry, I should be thanking you for walking me home." After our conversation there was a sudden silence and we just continued walking to school. Just when I thought she wouldn't remember the mission

" Oh! Natsu I've finished writing my mission, take a look" she looks really happy while handing me a piece of paper, I just stared at her.

"Go on look at it I don't mind"

I gulped and slowly I open the paper. I couldn't stop myself I suddenly laugh

"W-what?" She ask. She looked really embarrass, so she suddenly grab the paper from my hand.

"Hey! I wasn't finish reading"

"Yeah right like I'll still let you read it, you keep laughing at me!" She said pouting, she looks really cute.

"Okay I'm sorry, I promise I won't laugh anymore"

"I'll give it back to you, but you have to let me see your missions first"

"..."

"Don't tell me you don't have one"

"Wha-what are you talking about, of course I have one"

"you're lying again!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you're stuttering. If you're not lying let me see it"

"Okay I don't have one"

There was once again another silence, she didn't talk, then I suddenly heard her giggling then started laughing. I just couldn't help but laugh as well, I know we sounded crazy but oh well..

I stop laughing and said "Sorry about that, I was trying real hard to come up with a list but I couldn't think of anything"

"Nah, its okay."

"Hey do you think you and I could come up with are list? We could do it during our break" she suddenly ask looking really excited. It's a really a good idea.

"Sure!" I said grinning

We arrived at school when someone came in front of us, a girl with short white her and with her was three more girls. I looked at Lucy, she looked kind of scared. That's when it dawned to me who this girls are

"Oh, look who's here the nerd" she said smirking.

"And what do we have here, you found yourself a loser friend"

I just met her but she's already getting on my nerves.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? **

**Gray's first appearance!**

**What do you think Lisanna would do? And what do you think Natsu would do? Well wait for the next chapter**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"And what do we have here, you found yourself a loser friend"

Just when I thought that my day would be better Lisanna had to come and ruin it. I don't know what to do I just froze their afraid that her friends might attack me again or worst what if Natsu decide to stay away from me? Surely Natsu wouldn't want to be another target and a 'friend' of Laxus at that matter. I'm not even sure if Natsu is still with me, since he was at my back I just froze there the moment Lisanna noticed Natsu.

"I think you guys are great for each other, a nerd and a loser" she said while her friends are giggling. Almost every students were now looking at us. Lisanna's attention went to Natsu

"Oh, I remember Laxus talking about dunking your head in the toilet was that true? It was really funny" everyone was laughing I couldn't see what Natsu's reaction is, I just couldn't move but I couldn't take it anymore I'm tired of always being bullied. I can't just stand here and let Natsu be embarrass because of me.

"And he also told me about..."

"Stop! Just stop it already!" I shouted without thinking. Everyone was shocked by my reaction, but I don't care. Lisanna's attention was now back at me and she raised her eyebrow.

"If I don't stop what are you going to do?" She said and then pushed me really hard. I was actually expecting to fall but a strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw it was Natsu and for some reason I couldn't help but blush, I know its not the time for that but I couldn't help it and he was smiling at me. Natsu then focus his attention back to Lisanna, his hands were on my shoulders. I actually feel more nervous with the hands on my shoulder than Lisanna being aggressive. But don't get me wrong, I don't like Natsu that way, it's just that Natsu's still a guy and I've only known him for a day of course i'll feel nervous I'm still a girl.

"Lucy wouldn't do anything..." Natsu answered "...but I'm not sure I won't"

I'm was really shock by Natsu's answer. I looked at him and his face looked really serious, I actually got scared. I could tell by Lisanna and her friends that expression that they also feel the same, though Lisanna try her hard to hide it.

"L-lets go, we might caught there weirdness if we stay here with them"

Everyone who was watching went back to their own business.

"Thank you" I said to Natsu

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you"

We just smiled at each other, but then I remember Natsu's action earlier. I can't help but think, Natsu's eyes were so serious back then scary even, I wouldn't think that he can't fight. But then why would he be bullied if he could fight? Maybe I'm wrong. Whatever, maybe I should just ask him

"Hey Natsu about earlier when you sai-" just when I was about to ask he cut me from continuing

"Lucy will be late for class, come on"

I guess Natsu doesn't want to talk about it. I didn't ask anymore since I respect Natsu's decision maybe somewhere along this friendship we'll be able to talk more about ourselves.

* * *

We had different class so we decided to meet during our break at the rooftop where we first met.

I came to the rooftop and notice Natsu wasn't there yet, so I just sat the same place I was yesterday.

I've been waiting here for 10 minutes already and Natsu's still not here, I wonder if his alright. I was about to go to check on Natsu when the door open.

"Natsu what took you so long?" When he entered I notice his face had a bruise

"W-what happened?!" He continue to walk to where I am and sat down beside me.

"I got punched by Laxus good thing a teacher arrive before he make a second punch. Argh... It hurts" he said holding his left cheek

"Maybe you should go to the clinic"

"Nah... I rather stay here"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I reach for my handkerchief and give it to him

"Thanks"

I couldn't help but smile at this, then Natsu notice and look at me with confusion.

"What? Are you that happy I got punched?"

"What?! No!"

He then chuckled "I was just kidding, but why are you smiling"

"I just remember, don't you think this is awfully similar to what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, though rather than talking about the worst thing that happen to us, lets talk about our mission instead"

"I've been thinking about that, do you think we could raise a pet for our first mission" I said excitingly I always wanted a pet

"You're not serious about that right?" Then he started laughing again which really ticks me off

"I'm serious Natsu!" But he just continue to laugh like a maniac "if you don't stop laughing, you might want to reconsider going to the clinic after I punch your face"

Natsu gulped and stop laughing "Okay but first give me a reason why we need to get a pet for our mission. But seriously you make the most weirdest missions"

I ignored his last comment and think of a reason "Well... Raising a pet can help us get our minds off school or something. Then we could raise it together"

Natsu raise his eyebrow and said "how can we raise it together? Do you plan on living with me?"

I blushed at his comment and said "No you idiot! We could take turns like maybe a week"

"Are you sure about that?"

*sigh* I guess I should think about it first its not that easy to raise a pet. And I don't think I could buy all the necessities a pet need.

"Okay never mind, let's just think of something else"

I notice Natsu frown at my answer "your giving up already?!"

"I just realize how hard it is to raise one and will have to buy a lot of things like food. I don't think I have the money to buy those things"

"Why not ask your parents?"

I stared at him, I guess I never mentioned about my parents.

"I don't have one"

"Sorry"

"They're not dead if that's what your thinking, but that's another story to tell for another day" I smiled sadly, I guess Natsu notice but didn't say a word. We just continue to think about our plan for the mission, but most of it well actually all of it were just stupid. At the end of our break we didn't manage to think of a single mission but still I had fun.

* * *

After our classes, we decided to walk together and talk until we reach our street.

"So I'll be going now see you tomorrow" I said to Natsu

"No, I'll walk you home"

"It's okay Natsu, I've been walking home alone for years now I think I could handle myself" I said smiling "besides Natsu, you sound like a protective boyfriend"

"W-what?!" He was blushing.

"Bye Natsu" I said winking at him

I was on my way home when I decided to come by the store, I guess I didn't notice I was humming since I was really in a good mood. I was on my way to the counter to pay when the guy

"Someone had a good day"

I looked at him, he has a spiky black hair with dark blue eyes. I smiled at him and nodded

"You're new here?" I asked since I've been going to store for a long time now and it's the first time I've seen him. And also I'm trying to improve my social skill.

"Yeah, Just got the job yesterday" our conversation ended with that, I really couldn't think of a respond so I just leave it at that.

When I was about to leave

"Excuse me.." He called out "you forgot something" I check my things if I've left something but I don't think I was missing something.

"I don't think so"

"Yes you did, you forgot to give me your name, I'm Gray by the way" he said smiling at me. I blushed and smiled "Lucy"

Once I reach my apartment I couldn't help but smile, This is the probably first time in years that my day didn't suck. I realize how much I change for the better since yesterday, I just hope it continues.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? **

**please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Guys! sorry for not updating for so long, because I kept thinking whether to continue this or not. But I'm giving it another chance, so I hope you continue to support my story**

**Also this is the longest chapter I've written so far so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

**Natsu's POV **

I just got home from school, after Lucy had left me standing there blushing there like an idiot. I don't know what's wrong with me, I also can't stop thinking about her, argh!.. Maybe I should keep myself busy, so I can stop thinking about her.

I started surfing the net when I remember about Lucy wanting a pet...wait I shouldn't be thinking about her! Then for some strange reason I actually search for any animal shelter near by and one caught my attention. It was called Extalia, what a weird name...

_*Ring ring* _

"Hello..."

"Natsu, it's me Ur"

"U-ur-san?!"

"Is gray there? I want to tell him I'm coming over tomorrow"

"What?! You're coming tomorrow?!"

"Why do you keep on shouting! I'm not deaf you know!"

I laughed nervously "No, I'm not shouting I'm just...excited to meet you."

"*sigh* so where's Gray?" Shit I can't tell her that Gray is working

"Uhh... His kind of busy at the moment...studying... I'll just tell him later"

"Okay be sure to tell him, knowing you you'll probably forgot about it. bye" I doubt I'll forget about this

"Bye Ur-san"

Shit, shit, shit...I started running to find my phone. I keep calling Gray but his not answering so I just decided to text him. *sigh* thinking so much is making my head hurt, Gray would probably be working late I'll just talk to him tomorrow. I better get some rest.

* * *

I woke up with the sound of my stupid alarm, I got up and started to prepare for school. I went of my room and notice Gray was already in the kitchen.

"Morning Flamebrain"

"Hey stripper"

yeah that's how our usual greeting goes, we've known each other for years. Before we would usually fight about the smallest things, but that was before we wreck the whole apartment and we had to pay for all the damages to our landlord, good thing we weren't kicked out.

We were eating breakfast when I feel like I'm forgetting something...

"Hey I feel like I have something important to tell you but I can't really remember. What was it again?"

"Idiot! Why are you asking me and how would I know what's going on with that brain of yours! Oh! Wait you don't have one do you"

"What did you say you stupid stripper!" I said, we started glaring at each other. Well occasionally we still fight but we used to be more violent before... Well enough about the past. I suddenly remember what I was supposed to ask Gray.

"So what do you plan on doing about school?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I froze and started to panic, didn't he received the text?!

"I SEND YOU A TEXT YESTERDAY!"

"Stop shouting you idiot! I wasn't able to read any text because I run out of battery. Why?"

"Your mom's coming to visit today"

"WHAT?!"

"It was nice knowing you Gray, may you rest in peace"

"Shut up you idiot, if she found out I'm not going to school she's going to kill me"

And of course he had said that the moment Ur-san appear from the door. "H-hi U-ur-san" I said, Gray froze from his spot, I kind of feel sad for the guy.

"What did you just say Gray" Ur said while dark aura seems to appear from her.

"..."

"Oh! I have to leave you guys or I'll be late for school, bye!" I said running to the back door. I don't want to risk facing Ur-san's wrath.

"Oi! N-natsu you traitor don't leave me here!" I heard Gray yelled

"Goodluck Gray!" I yelled back and continue to run. I could already here him shouting for mercy.

I continue running until I saw Lucy standing. Is she waiting for me?

"Natsu!" She said waiving.

"Lucy what are you doing here are you waiting for me?" I said smirking, she blushed and looks away.

"N-no I'm not I just... Happen to saw you on my way to school!" Of course I have to make a payback for yesterday's incident I continue to tease her.

"Yeah right, for all I know you just want to stalk me"

"No I'm not!" Her face was already red, until both of us started laughing. I really enjoy being with her.

"Hey Natsu, I thought of a good idea for our first mission"

"Really?"

"Before I tell you both of us have to do it no matter what and we have to accomplish it by the end of the day, deal?" She looks really serious about this

"Uhhh... Sure"

"Our first mission is for us to make at least one friend from our class..." I don't like where this is going "then at the end of the day we have to introduce our 'new found friend' to each other to prove we've actually done the mission"

"I don't like that idea" She frowned and said "why? I thinks it's really good unlike we, not doing anything about that mission of yours"

I cringed she's right since the day we met we haven't done a single thing, it would beat the purpose of the mission if we don't come up with anything.

"Okay, I'll do it, though it would probably be hard for me since most of my classmates are probably worshiping Laxus"

"Well it's the same for me, but surely not all of them are." Yeah she's right there is one person I know, but I'm actually avoiding having any contact with the guy...

"So deal?"She said. She looks so excited, it's also good for us to actually socialize with other people.

"Okay deal, but in one condition"

"What is it?"

"I'll be the one who will decide for our second mission and we have to do it no matter how ridiculous it is"

"Okay, but no pranks"

"Sure~" I actually have a good idea already.

"Also whoever fails to do the mission has to be a slave for a week, deal?"I added

"Okay" she said with determination

We reach the school and started to go to our class. Before we part we breath deeply.

"Goodluck" we both said to each other and continue to our class.

I went to my usual sit and watched my classmates interact with each other. None of them actually be willing to be my friend knowing that Laxus would also target them if they do. All of them are scared of Laxus, except for one, Gajeel Redfox. He is probably the only person in this class that doesn't worship or get scared of Laxus, but i'm avoiding him ever since I first came to do this school.

It's already been half a year now since I transferred from this school and Gajeel recognize me the moment I arrived at this school. That's why I've been avoiding him and luckily he never actually approach me also he rarely comes to class. The teacher came in and everyone settled down

"Good morning class, will be having an activity so pair up with someone" Shit, I don't think anyone would actually pair up with me.

"Does everyone has a pair already?" The teacher saw I was the only one without a partner

"Uhh Natsu maybe you could pair with..." He was cut of by the door opening and just my luck it's Gajeel deciding to go to class.

"Natsu you can pair up with Gajeel instead" he didn't even question him about being late, because even the teacher are scared of him with a the piercings he have and red eyes he looks like he would kill you if you got to his wrong side. Some of my classmate were looking at me, feeling sorry for me while others are enjoying my misery.

So we were asked to answers some question, well actually I'm the only one answering and my head is about to explode while Gajeel is just staring at me and it's starting to piss me off.

"Can you stop staring at me" I glared at him, I really want to punch his face.

"I knew it was you, Dragneel" he said smirking

"What the hell are you talking about?" I just continue to glare

"Can't believe you became so pathetic. You were being bullied so I doubted that it was you, but now I really think it's you. Who else would actually have a pink hair, Salamander"

"Shut up metal face" I hissed

"What happened to you? You look like shit and now your being bullied I can't believe how much you've change since..." I couldn't control myself, I suddenly slam my fist in the table which of course caught everyones attention.

"Is everything okay Natsu?" The teacher ask

"Yeah, I'm fine there was just...a fly hahaha..." I laughed nervously.

"Okay continue your work" said the teacher

"So you don't want anyone to know how you were before"

"Shut up already"

"Don't worry I don't plan on interfere in you life" I was shock by what he said, I'm glad I don't have anything to worry about.

"Thanks" I muttered good thing he already stop

"So are you and that stripper guy still together"

"WHAT THE HECK?! you make it sound like we were dating before!"

"hahaha weren't you? you guys were always together before" he continue to laugh

"shut up! and if your asking if were still FRIENDS we are" I grunted, then I suddenly remembered something

" hey can I ask you a favor?"

He raised his eyebrow and said "what?"

* * *

I can't believe I've asked Gajeel to be my friend, I can feel my pride being crush. After I've asked him he kept laughing at me and in the end he agreed in exchange for his friendship he said I have to buy him lunch for a week, what kind of friend is that?!

Lucy and I decided to meet in front of the school gate. Lucy was already there and I notice a girl with blue hair talking to her. I came closer and notice that Lucy looks kind of red, is she sick? "Hey Lucy!" "N-natsu!" I notice her face grew brighter while the girl beside her was smirking. I wonder what they're talking about.

"Lucy your face is really red, are you sick or something?"

"N-no I-i'm fine"

"Hi my name is Levy, Levy Mcgarden. It's nice to meet you" the bluenette said smiling and offering her hand. I shook her hand and smiled in return

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"Dragneel?... I think I've heard that name before" she said thinking I started to panic, I didn't know what to say, shit! Luckily Gajeel appeared just in time.

"Gajeel! You came right in time this are Lucy and Levy"

"H-hi" both of them said at the same time.

"Gajeel Redfox" he said like he wasn't in the mood for this. After the introduction it was kind of awkward we just stand there.

"..."

"You guys want to eat with us tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my friends" Levy said breaking the silence

"Are you sure?" Lucy said she looks worried, who wouldn't be worried what if Laxus or Lisanna starts harassing them.

"No need to worry Lu-chan, if your thinking about Lisanna she won't be able to even come near us i assure you"

"Okay, then I'm in!"

"Well if Lucy's going then I'll go too, what about you Gajeel?" "

Of course, you still owe me"

"Owe you?" Lucy asked looking confused

"Hahaha that's nothing don't mind him" I said laughed nervously

"I have to go now Lu-chan, its nice to meet all of you, see you tomorrow!" Levy said

"I'll be going to" Gajeel said After we said our goodbye Lucy and I walk together.

We talked about how we manage to talk to anyone, of course I left out the part where I got pissed off at Gajeel and him knowing me from before.

"Bye Natsu"

"I'll walk you home this time"

"Here we go again, seriously you don't have to..." I cut her off and said "it's okay, I can't really go home yet, I don't want to risk being her"

"Her?"

"Oh, you see my friend was caught by his mom today that rather than studying his already working"

"Is that allowed isn't he a minor?"

"Yeah but you know, he still manage to find one"

"But why isn't he going to school?"

"Well he thinks it's just a waste of his time. I wonder what happened to him" we arrived at her apartment

"I hope you luck when you get home, see you tomorrow"

* * *

After I left Lucy I decided to stop by somewhere first before going back home. When I got back home there seems to be no sign of Ur-san. When I entered I notice Gray in the couch looking really exhausted, his eyes closed.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was horrible, I feel really tired and worst part I'm going back to school"

"I think that would have been expected"

"Yeah well I'm going back next week. Oh! And by the way, I'll be attending the same school as you" he said smirking then he looked at me and I could see he looked shock

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? **

**Do you guys want me to write Lucy's POV for this chapter? or should I just continue, if I continue I'll probably still write on how Lucy and Levy met but it would be really brief. So what do you Guys think? **

**Thanks for reading! P****lease review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! here's the new chapter, I updated earlier than I was suppose to because of your reviews. So please continue reviewing my story, thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was already Friday, last classes for the week and tomorrow I'll be able to rest. Too much have happened to me in just a week, I gained new friends and later I'll be meeting Levy-chan's friends I'm really excited. Though I still feel uneasy like everything's going too well, I'm afraid something bad would happen.

I was on my way to school, but when I passed by Natsu's street I decide to wait for him. I'm really not sure how I feel about Natsu, this past days I always feel weird that I can't explain. I told Levy-chan about this, I don't know why I suddenly told her about it. She said that maybe I like Natsu and that I should't worry about it bacause she's going to support me. She kept on teasing me about it, that's why I was blushing yesterday. Do I really like Natsu? Maybe it's just because Natsu is my first friend I've ever had, so I feel different? Argh!... I don't know anymore!. My thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.

"Hello! are you still in there...earth to Lucy" Natsu said waiving his hand in front of my face.

"S-sorry, I space out"

"No worries" he grinned. Then I notice his bag looks really full

"What's in your bag? did you brought you whole house with you?" I giggled

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny..." he tries to hide his bag from his back

"What's in there why are you hiding it?"

"Stop snooping around Lucy come on will be late for school" he said pushing me from the back

"But I want to see" I whined

"Don't worry you'll get to see it later"

We reach the school gate and before we part Natsu

"Lucy, before we go home can you meet me at the rooftop? don't bring anyone okay?" he said, he looked really serious about it. I don't know why but my heart is beating really fast, I just nodded to him then he grinned and went to his class.

I went to my class and saw Levy talking to someone. Levy is really smart but unlike me, she has many friends and she isn't afraid to stand up for herself. When I was about to enter the room someone bump into me which cause my books to fall, I looked up to see Lisanna smirking.

"Oh! sorry I didn't see you there" She started laughing along with her friends. Everyone was looking at me, then I saw Levy come and help me with my stuff.

"You okay Lu-chan?" she said looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled at her, it wasn't the first time this happened so I'm used to it.

I sat on my sit when the teacher came in, Levy's sit is a bit far from me that's why we never actually talked to each other. Yesterday when I decided to make friend I had a really hard time since Lisanna had the same class as me and everyone didn't want to get involve. I was about to give up on the mission when the teacher decided to pair us up for an activity, that's when Levy came to me and ask if I wanted to be her partner. I was really shock since a lot of people would be willing to pair up with her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hi! my name is Levy McGarden, do you want to pair up with me?" I was too shock to answer so I just nodded, I didn't know what to say. I saw Lisanna glaring at me that time so I kept quiet because I didn't want her to be involve._

_"Can I be your friend? and don't worry about Lisanna, just ignore her" I guess she notice Lisanna glaring at me, then she added "You really should stand up for yourself, if you continue like this she'll just continue what she's doing to you" I didn't answer her then I heard her sigh._

_"M-my name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And thanks I'll be glad to be your friend" then I smiled at her we got to really know each other that time. She told me that she wanted to talked to me before but then some of our classmates would always stop her and sometimes she just couldn't find the right timing._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

After the first period Levy came to me

"hey Lu-chan, are you excited to meet my friends later?" she said, she probably looks more excited than I am.

"yeah, hey Levy I have something to tell you it's about Natsu..." I told her about what Natsu told me earlier and how I felt

"Do you think he's going to confess to you?" she said eagerly

"W-what?!, no I-I... don't know" I said blushing

"Well if he said not to bring anyone, then I guess it's really important"

"Yeah probably"

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I'll support you all the way!" which caused me to blush even more

we were on our way to the cafeteria, I haven't gone there for such a long time now, since Lisanna would be there.

"Hey Lu-chan, is Natsu and the guy Gajeel join us today?"

"I think so"

Levy went to a table which was full of most of the student council, Oh I forgot to mention Levy is a student council treasure, which also means she's really popular among the students. that's why I was shock when she actually talked to me and was really nice to me. I only know the student council president because I've heard a lot about her, she's a redhead and really beautiful.

"Hi Guys! this is Lu-chan my friend!" Levy said introducing me to them

"Hi my name is Erza Scarlet, student council president. It's nice to meet you and if anyone is bothering please don't be afraid to ask" I guess the reason why Levy told me that Lisanna wouldn't be able to go near us is because of the student council are here. Levy winked at me when she heard Erza.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez, student council vice president" Jellal had a blue hair and a tatoo in his right eye.

"Hi my name is Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss..." when I heard her lastname I froze, I didn't know what to do. Strauss?! it means she's Lisanna's sister right?! "...you can call me Mira, I'm the student council secretary" she smiled, she's really beautiful and she looks really nice, is she really a Lisanna's sister?

I guess Mira and Levy notice that I froze on the spot they look worried.

"Lu-chan, don't worry Mira is really nice and she won't do anything bad to you I promise"

"Are you one of those people my little sister had bullied? I'm really sorry for her action" she looks really sincere and sad at the same time

"i-it's okay!, I-i'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet all of you" I said, I kind of panic because she looks like she was about to cry.

"She wasn't like that before she used to be very sweet, but ever since our parents divorce it took a really big toll on her and also since she was transferred to another school before, I think it was Sabertooth academy. So anyways when she came back she really changed a lot but I still hope for her to change back from before" after Mira's story everyone was quiet, I kind of feel guilty for some reason. Why is Natsu not here yet? I feel more comfortable if he was here. I guess I didn't notice that I was looking at the door

"Are you waiting for someone Lucy?" Erza asked, then I noticed Levy smirking at me so I started to blush

"I-i'm just waiting for my friend!"

"you're being too defensive Lu-chan"

"It's not like that!"

"oooh! who's the guy?" Mira asked Levy she looks really excited I could almost see sparkles in her eyes.

"It's Lu-chan's first friend and ever since they are always together and also he said to Lu-chan that he wants to meet her at the rooftop where they first met."

"Is he going to confess his love for her?" Mira squeal in excitement while Erza and Jellal were just watching in amusement.

"Stop it you guys!..." I was cut off when I saw Gajeel entered the cafeteria

"Oi Blondie!, have you seen Natsu?" I gulped eventhough I know that Gajeel is Natsu's friend I really feel intimidated by him.

"Gajeel if your here to cause trouble please leave..." Erza warned and glaring at Gajeel, it was really scary and by the looks of it somehow she got Gajeel intimidated by her.

"It's okay Erza, I know him" I smiled then I faced Gajeel "No, I haven't seen him, he was supposed to join us for lunch but he never came"

Gajeel grunted and said "Don't expect him to come, he actually told me that he was busy. I'm actually looking for him because he just run away and he was suppose to teat me lunch today"

"Why?" I was just suppose to ask properly but it came out more of a demand because why would Natsu treat him? is he bullying Natsu?

I guess Gajeel notice this so he said "I'm not bullying him and it's something between us. I'll be leaving then"

I nodded and went back to eating

"Maybe his building up his confidence for later to confess to you" Mira suddenly said then they started yet again about the confession

"Yeah, oh Lu-chan I'm so happy for you"

"stop it already you guys..." Jellal said

"thanks"

but then he added "She's already nervous about the confession" then they started laughing

"stop it already Natsu isn't going to confess!" I said blushing

"The way you said it your hoping he would?" Erza asked smirking

"I-it's nothing like that!" now my face is really red probably as red as Erza's hair, then they started laughing. the conversation lasted until the end of our lunch

* * *

It was already the end of class and I'm getting really nervous because of all the things Levy and the others said to me. I could feel my face starting to get hot from blushing. When I told Levy that I'll be going to the rooftop she kept saying good luck and that I can do it. Same thing happened when I happen to pass by Erza and the others.

When I reached the rooftop I saw Natsu there seating in the place we first met, my heart started to beat really fast. Wait what if he's really going to confess, what would I do or say? I don't think this is a good idea maybe I should just leave and tell him I forgot about meeting him, but then Natsu had already notice me and he grinned

"Hey Lucy!"

"H-hey N-Natsu"

"You okay? your really red and why are you stuttering?"

"Uhmmm... I-I'm f-fine, d-don't worry..." I gulped then added "So what were you going to tell me?" I'm getting really nervous

"Come here I'll show you" Wait show? what the hell is he talking about?

I went near him and saw something in his bag, it was blue and kind of hairy. Then I sat down to take a closer look , I took it from the bag and saw the most adorable kitten I've ever seen

"Ahhh! your so cute!" I squealed

Natsu laughed and said "His name is Happy, I just got him yesterday"

"Hi Happy"

"Aye" wait did he just said 'aye'

"D-did t-the cat just said A-aye?"

"Yeah cool right" the way he said it is like it something really normal

"What made you think to buy a kitten" I ask while playing with Happy

"Didn't you said you wanted to take care of one" I was shock then I looked at him he was grinning

"B-but... h-how?..."

"Don't worry about the food and stuff it's in the bag" he said nonchalantly

"Wait, you can't just give me a pet!"

"I didn't said I was giving it to you, didn't you said before we'll be taking care of it together. So today your going to take him home"

"Thanks Natsu" I hug him then I realize what I did, so I suddenly push away and said "sorry"

"It's okay" I glanced at Natsu and notice that he was blushing, I couldn't help but smile he looks really cute. Wait! What?! Argh! what wrong with me then I started blushing again.

* * *

After Natsu gave me all the things that Happy need I went straight home, but then I realize that I didn't have any food for my dinner. I was too busy playing with Happy I forgot to buy dinner.

"Happy, I'm just going out okay stay here and I'll be back in minute"

"Aye" I can't really get used to this cat saying 'aye', it's really weird

I went out and run to the store then after buying I didn't notice someone was in front of me so I accidentally bump into him

"S-sorry"

"Hey it's you again" I looked at him and then remembered the guy from the store

"Ah your Gray right?"

"Good you still remember, Lucy"

"So why aren't you at the store today"

"Why were you looking for me?" he said smirking

"No, I actually just notice now since your here" I answered bluntly, it's weird that I could talk to him comfortably, I wonder why...

*Sigh* " I won't be coming to work anymore" I notice that he looked really troubled about it

"Well Gray I hope whatever your facing you do your best" I smiled

"thanks"

"Well I'll be going, bye and goodluck!" I smiled and wave at him

"bye" he said waving back

When I got back home Happy was already waiting for me. tomorrow there won't be any classes, so I'm getting excited I'll probably be spending my weekend playing with Happy. I'm so glad nothing bad happened today, Actually a lot of the things that happened today are really great. I gained new friends again, slowly things are starting to change for the better for me.

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter! So how was it, I hope you guys like it.**

**By the way, Happy looks like when he first hatched from the egg in the anime**

**Please review!**


End file.
